Le Coeur et Le Corps
by Kazy
Summary: Quand il aime son corps et qu'elle aime son coeur, quand elle ne veut plus qu'il la prenne pour ce qu'elle n'est pas.


**Disclaimer :** Emily est à moi. Le reste est à elle.

**Note de Wam :** Pour exploiter l'inspiration qui vient là où on ne l'attend pas. Pour vous faire patienter car le chapitre 20 se fait attendre. Grand merci à Angelene pour ses commentaires et ses idées pour le titre.

**Le Cœur et Le Corps**

Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, sur ses clavicules, puis remontèrent jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Sa main se baladait entre ses jambes, caressant ses cuisses de façon experte tandis que l'autre soutenait sa nuque qui tombait de plaisir. Reculant lentement vers le lit, mais répondant à ses baisers, la jeune fille souriait.

Emily Sommers avait toujours été une mauvaise fille. Elle avait toujours été une garce, elle adorait embêter le monde, mettre le bazar dans la vie des autres, et être détestable était sa principale occupation. Mais elle était loin d'être débile. L'amour rendait peut-être aveugle, mais pas définitivement crétin. En tout cas, pas pour elle.

Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, depuis sept longues années de bonheur où elle faisait chaque jour que Merlin faisait une nouvelle victime de sa méchanceté, jamais elle n'avait été si excitée et si heureuse.

Elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi méchante et aussi vile, et à dire vrai, elle ne savait même plus comment elle en était arrivée là, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte à sept ans que faire pleurer les autres enfants était terriblement amusant, elle était devenue une vraie horreur avec les autres, ayant des comportements limite sociopathes qui, pourtant, attiraient énormément les garçons. Et elle qui les adorait ne disait que très rarement non, surtout quand le garçon en question était un canon.

Sans avoir une réputation de fille facile pour autant, Emily profitait allègrement de la vie.

Mais là, là, là elle profitait plus que jamais. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu voler sur son balai, elle était subjuguée. Depuis qu'elle avait vu sa détermination lorsqu'il fonçait vers la balle, depuis qu'elle avait vu son regard inconscient lorsqu'il piquait aveuglément vers le sol, elle avait été tellement prise d'admiration qu'elle en était immédiatement tombée amoureuse. Eperdument amoureuse. En sa qualité de Serpentard, elle s'était détestée de ressentir ça, mais finalement, elle avait repoussé sa conscience et avait décidé d'aimer son petit Gryffondor à en perdre la raison.

Et aujourd'hui, son petit Gryffondor se rendait à elle. Après des heures, des mois et des années de dragage intensif il se donnait enfin à elle. Après des journées à pleurer ses regards méprisants, des heures à hurler contre celle qui l'avait entièrement, des mois à se jurer vengeance, elle gagnait. Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes, mais… C'était toujours ces mêmes sentiments, ce même bonheur, cette même excitation.

Alors pourquoi, malgré cela se sentait-elle si mal ?

Coucher avec n'importe qui n'avait jamais été un réel problème, et encore moins avec lui. Elle n'était pas angoissée non plus. Que ce soit lors de sa première fois avec Martin Johnson (ou avec lui) ou en colonie l'été précédent où elle avait cru oublier son petit Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas été nerveuse.

Mais là elle était… Elle ressentait… Des scrupules ? Non. Non, jamais elle n'aurait ressenti des scrupules à embrasser un garçon déjà amoureux, dont le cœur était déjà pris. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Quant à sortir avec un garçon déjà pris, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire : après tout cela ne la concernait pas. Elle était grande, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et son partenaire également. Elle n'avait jamais forcé quiconque à se donner à elle. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, le jour où son petit Gryffondor se rendait à elle ressentait-elle ces foutus scrupules ?

Ses baisers s'arrêtèrent, mais elle ne le ressentit pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit qu'entendre sa voix douce et grave, déjà excitée.

« Mmh, Sommers, c'est moi qui fais tout là je te signale… Je t'ai connue plus entreprenante. »

Allongée sur le lit de la salle Noire, les seins nus et la jupe allègrement relevée, son petit Gryffondor encore perdu dans son cou, Emily revint brutalement à la réalité.

Il releva la tête vers elle avec un air interrogateur, et Emily se sentit soudainement gênée. Elle préféra détourner le regard. Il lui prit le menton et la força à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sommers ? »

« Rien. » mentit-elle.

Si elle le lui disait, si elle lui avouait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait, elle le perdrait. Même si elle ne pouvait l'avoir que pour une nuit, elle le voulait quand même. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, même si ce n'était pas pour la vie, elle le voulait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa dernière chance de l'avoir pour elle seule sous prétexte qu'elle commençait à avoir des scrupules. Ce serait trop bête.

Son petit Gryffondor n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Pourtant, il reprit ses baisers. Emily se tendit. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle l'aimait, mais elle n'était pas débile. Elle était peut-être folle de lui, elle aimait peut-être passer sa main sur son torse musclé, elle aimait l'embrasser au-delà de la raison, elle adorait l'aimer en sachant qu'elle l'avait enfin, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se serve d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

« Arrête. » dit-elle d'une voix sûre.

« Pourquoi ? Ca fait des jours que tu attends ça, non ? »

« Que j'attends quoi ? D'être prise pour une conne ? Non. »

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il arrêtant toute caresse, tout baiser.

Son corps cria à l'agonie, hurla qu'elle avait encore besoin de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de son corps sur le sien, mais son petit Gryffondor se releva et la regarda, comme sonné.

« Tu me prends pour une imbécile ou quoi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, l ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Emily se tut. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? La vérité. Il fallait qu'elle soit sincère. Elle se sentait trop mal. La voir tous les jours espérer, le voir aussi… Ce n'était que repousser l'échéance. Elle ne ferait que tout gâcher. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, Elle et lui, et elle perdrait, de toutes les façons. Alors pourquoi s'accrochait-elle ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Son petit Gryffondor la regarda, hébété. Jamais personne ne l'avait vue pleurer, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle ne pleurait jamais.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Emily ? »

Les sanglots de la jeune fille redoublèrent. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il complique les choses ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'appelle par son prénom pour la première fois le jour où elle voulait le quitter définitivement ?

« Tu peux répondre à une question ? » dit-elle sèchement.

« Euh… Oui. »

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient vraiment. Habituellement, ils couchaient ensemble (on ne pouvait pas dire faire l'amour, car ce n'était pas du tout ça), puis ils discutaient brièvement, elle avec cynisme, lui avec… Elle ne savait pas trop. Cela dépendait de son humeur. Avec cynisme également quand il était de mauvaise humeur, et lassitude quand il était de bonne humeur. Mais leurs discussions se résumaient aux cours ou à d'autres futilités.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Je veux dire, on va coucher ensemble parce que… Parce que quoi, au fait ? Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu couches avec moi ? »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, et Emily ricana, la gorge pleine de sanglots.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suis bon coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Arrête, ce n'est pas ça ! »

« Alors c'est quoi ? Hein ? Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi couches-tu avec moi alors que tu es un Gryffondor, que je suis une Serpentard, que tu L'aimes Elle et que de toute façon nous connaissons tous les deux l'issue de cette relation uniquement basée sur le sexe dans laquelle je suis obligée d'aimer pour deux ? »

« Tu ne t'es pas plainte jusqu'à présent ! »

Emily eut un rictus.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Ah il est beau le courage des Gryffondor ! Remarque, j'ai beau dire, je le suis au moins autant que toi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« En couchant avec moi, non seulement tu te fais du mal, mais en plus tu Lui en fais à Elle et à moi. Seulement tu t'en fous. Après tout, toi, tu es un pauvre garçon riche qui n'a pas la fille qu'il veut. Et puis moi, je suis qui ? Une petite conne qui est tellement amoureuse de toi qu'elle n'ose pas te repousser et te dire tes quatre vérités. C'est vrai quoi, manquerait plus que tu t'intéresses aux sentiments de tes maîtresses ! »

Le garçon la foudroya du regard. Emily savait qu'il se retenait de la gifler, mais il ne savait même pas à quel point elle avait mal. Pas besoin qu'il la frappe pour ressentir autant de douleur. Aucun coup de la blesserait tant que ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi devenait-elle si gentille, elle qui aimait tant faire du mal ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle à ce point ? Malgré sa peine et sa souffrance, Emily continua.

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu Lui fais autant de mal. Tu vois très bien qu'Elle t'aime. Tu le vois, tu le sens, tu le sais. Alors pourquoi tu Lui fais autant de mal, toi qui La veux depuis toutes ces années ? Pourquoi tu La fais souffrir autant ? »

« De quoi tu te mêles ? »

« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » continua Emily. « Parce que tu as un ego tellement démesuré que tu as besoin de te venger. Elle t'en a fait baver toutes ces années passées à La harceler, à La désirer et à L'aimer sans avoir de retour, hein ? Alors tu peux prendre ta revanche. Tu peux Lui faire croire que tu ne L'aimes plus ! Mais tu sais quoi James ? Tu gâches tout. Ton ego de mâle est en train de tout gâcher. »

James ne répondit rien. Le silence dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis James soupira.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? » demanda-il finalement.

Emily haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Après tout, elle ne gagnait rien à faire cela. Au contraire, elle perdait James et elle souffrirait. Alors pourquoi faisait-elle en sorte que James sorte avec Elle ?

« Parce que ce n'est pas parce que tu te conduis comme un salaud avec moi que tu en es vraiment un ? » tenta la jeune fille avec cynisme.

« Sincèrement, Emily, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

« T'es bien un mec ma parole ! Va la voir ! Va la voir, embrasse-La comme jamais personne ne L'a embrassée, dis-Lui ce que tu ne me diras jamais : dis-Lui que tu L'aimes. Dis-Lui que tu es désolé, que tu n'es qu'un crétin de Gryffondor et que si Elle veut toujours de toi, tu es entièrement à Elle.»

James la regarda avec un sourire amusé. A travers ses larmes, Emily sourit également.

Alors, James se rhabilla rapidement, alors qu'Emily remontait les draps jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle observa son amant se dépêcher, et se retint de se mettre de nouveau à pleurer. Il s'activait le plus possible, augmentant la douleur d'Emily qui commençait à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'aimait, mais elle l'avait fait partir. Pourquoi ?

Sa réponse vint lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de James.

Parce qu'il était heureux. Parce que dès qu'il la voyait, il se sentait heureux. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'Elle qui semblait pouvoir le combler de bonheur. Tout l'amour qu'elle lui donnerait jamais ne serait rien face à celui qu'ils éprouveraient jamais Elle et lui l'un pour l'autre.

James arriva près de la porte, et au moment où il allait appuyer sur la poignée, il se retourna, se dirigea vers Emily et l'embrassa avec fougue. Emily répondit plus que jamais à son baiser, le retenant par la nuque avec toute la force de son désespoir et le lâcha finalement.

« Merci. » dit-il.

Emily lui sourit et détourna le regard. James se dirigea vers la porte, alors que la jeune fille entreprenait de récupérer ses affaires pour dissimuler son malaise et sa douleur.

« Emily ? » demanda une dernière fois James.

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas amoureux de toi mais je reste persuadé qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi sur cette Terre. »

Emily éclata de rire.

« Rejoins-La. »

James passa la porte, sans aucune hésitation. Lorsque celle-ci ce referma, Emily se remit à rire, nerveusement. Puis soudainement, son rire se remplaça par des pleurs. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.

Elle l'avait perdu.

Plusieurs minutes encore elle se mit à pleurer, puis lentement, elle se calma et s'endormit. Et dans son rêve se repassait en boucle le baiser de James. Le dernier qu'il lui avait donné. Le dernier qu'il lui donnerait jamais.

**Fin.**


End file.
